New Russian Federationball
German Hordeball Zball Organization of cyka blyat Newer Israelcube Piece of trash Evil incarnation Stupid terrorist Sucker that wants my Sakhalin Traitors that I anschlussed You are mine You too|likes = Russian culture, Greater Russia idea, Slavs, Eurasianism, Eurasian union and stuff, Soviets, China, Pork, Tanks, Nukes|hates = Zombies, Liberalism, Western democracy, ativists|intospace = Yes|bork = Rus Rus|food = Pork Liver Pate, Deer Burgers|image = Russia.png|affiliation = CSOball (formerly, during STORM times) Sino-Orthodox Allianceball OFSEball (currently, after STORM death and during new cold war) Beijing Allianceball STORMAFAball}}New Russian Federationball will be a Countryball in Europe and Asia. He is one of the strongest Russian countryball that existed, he admires former Russian Countryballs like Soviet Union and Russian Empire. He can be very authoritarian depending on the situation, but he likes very much his republics and let them have autonomy as long as they remain loyal to Moscow central government. History The start The New Russian Federation emerged shortly after the power vacuum left after the defeats of STORM forces on Russian territory. This then opened the door to the creation of a nationalist government that took power in Moscow opposing a democratic election that was being organized by western backed politicians, the military coup that was led by Mikhail Danov the leader of the bolsheviks who fought against the STORM said they were saving Russia from Western domination and that they had enough support from the population. The new government was very nationalistic, and glorified the Soviet Union and old Russian countries. It was founded the All Russia Bolshevik Party (ARBP), a neo stalinist national communist inspired party. He started a campaign for re sovietization and re stalinization, like the culture of the soviets, they reopened soviets in all republics and oblasts, making the official legislature toward soviets. Also they began to expand to territories that long time ago belongd to the Soviet Union. Since the beginning it was stated that the objective of the All Russia Bolshevik Party would be achieving a new Soviet Union, but however after the last New Soviet Unionball, it would be a shame to give the name of Soviet Union to just one Russian country. According to the new Eurasian stalinists the new Soviet Union must be the greatest one of all times and must never fail and exist forever. There is a lot of myths around this newer Soviet Union, speculations that it is supposed to be a worldwide communist government including all Europe, Middle East, Central and South Asia, the Far East plus the Southeast Asia to Australia. However Mikhail Danov died very early after five years of government and couldn’t conclude his plans for a new national communist soviet Russia, his close comrades like Valentin Podvoisky were way too old to take the government and were considered not the ideal persons to lead it. His death lead to the emergence of revisionist and supposed democratic socialists to the power dispute, those groups supposedly had links with the former liberal groups that were shut down during the bolshevik coup. However in middle of this one important politician named Viktor Putin who had close ties with the army and was supported by the general chief of the armed forces Aleksandr Voronov, took the power with a strong nationalist speech and promised to give continuity to the legacy of the deceased leader. Under the rule of the new leader that manage to be very long and lasted for 40 years, Russia concluded its sovietization and stalinization processes, it entered into a very nationalist agenda where the eurasian plans were updated and close ties with the Orthodox Church were developed, the church went under direct control of the state, christian communism was sponsered. Russia also began to expand its borders and fortifying it building a strong series of armaments followed by a new modernization of the country, the new powerful KGB was founded and equipped, the new federative format through the soviets was formally concluded and all regional leaders of the non Russian majority republics were elected by Moscow initially and received authonomy under its control, anti western capitalist sentiment was also sponsered and all form of opposition was shot down and persecuted. It was also the beginning of Russian influence worldwide. Expansion and opposition After it Russia became hostile toward the West once more, and also without allies. Then they had to resort to their former areas of influence, including the Caucasus, Central Asia, and the rest of the East. Initially they expelled STORMs from the Caucasus and Central Asia, then sponsored militant groups in the region that would take power, this expanded to the Middle East by threatening the Ottoman plans for domination of the region after the fall of STORMs and the Sumerian republics. By this Russia purged most islamist groups in the region and recreated the tradition of pro Moscow islamic countries. Russia then made friendship with Second Empire Of Chinaball that helped them against the rest of the STORMs and also against Zombie hordes. However while Russia was building its empire of influence, China began to walk in the counter way of Russia, that was because China started to become allied with AWTO, that was created with one of the main objectives of being against this new Russian country. After this Russia and China broke relations, Russia then quickly went to get former areas of Chinese influence like India. Then more confrontations between Russia and AWTO began to grow, and Russia was in disadvantage due to the lack of allies. But then in China, to the joy of Russia, things began to change. The strong presence of the AWTO in the country enraged the nationalists, and thereby disrupted a war in the country that resulted in the death of SEC and the emergence of a nationalist heavenly republic pro easternism and anti west. Russia couldn't be happier, it sent guns and all kinds of aid to the movement that had taken control of the country. After the founding of Kung Chinaball, Russia secured a new ally, a great ally that allowed the Russians to take parts of Eastern Europe and to conclude the unique influence in Central Asia, it was the consolidation of Central Asian Turkestanball and Yardumianball. New Cold War Russia began to influence the Middle East with the region being in most part controlled by its allies New Ba'athist Syriaball, Free Republic of Yemenball and Khomeinist Iranball. In the far East Russia also made friendship with Jaesun Koreaball a Korean countryball that followed Russian side and was a major ally against a Japanese threat that constantly claimed for Russian territory. By this, Russia oficially founded OFSEball and the New Cold War oficially began. Then in Vietnam, Russia backed the overthrow of a pro AWTO monarchy by a heavenlist government, that turned Vietnam into Duc Vietball, this resulted in an AWTO backed attack against Vietnam but Russia and China disliked the idea of losing their ally and retaliated defending Vietnam. Due to Russian presence in Korea helping the government of the country, Hirotaka Japanball denounced that as a Russian and Chinese plan to conquer the country and then backed by AWTO invaded Korea. Russia sent part of the army to remove Japan from Korea and together they defended Seoul and forced Japan to leave the south of Korea after they threatned to nuke Japan. It was shortly after Russia had main victories in Korea that AWTO backed an invasion of the Western part of Russia. The complete plan was named Operation Barbarossa 2, while AWTO and allied Eastern European countryballs backed by Ottomans would invade Russia, they justified it because some years before Russia invaded Crimea and annexed it claiming it was bored of seeing people fighting there. But due to Korea issue part of the plan failed because Japan was defeated. So Russia could defended itself and as punishment they invaded part of Eastern Europe, occupying Belarus, Baltic countries, Ukraine, Poland and Moldova. Since AWTO backed this invasion they couldn't really complain but ended up sending troops to defend Poland and Ukraine, that were splited. In Ukraine Russia founded Novorossiya and East Ukraine as its republics. Russia justified their invasion in some aspects like: the presence of Neo Nazi groups in Ukraine and Poland backed by AWTO, the Western control over an Eurasian region and the people's preference for Eurasianism. After it they also sent troops to support Free Indonesiaball that killed a puppet monarchy but was also invaded by pro AWTO countries. This war resulted in victory of new Indonesian government and they almost destroyed New Malayan Republicball but due to an international agreement, they were forced to retreat and Russia stayed only with Indonesia as ally. Russia continued active, defending its interests in Middle East and Africa, after made friendship with former AWTO member United African Republicball. Also acting in the Balkans by defending New Republic of Greeceball and Free Yugoslavian Republicball that conquered part of the Balkans and kicked the Ottomans from the region. Later they began to influence socialist and anti imperialist political movements in Latin America, example is their support to Castro Cubaball that opted to follow Russia instead of AWTO imperialist side. At the end both AWTO and Russia led OFSE were tired of fighting and signed a peace, but left a lot of opened windows like Russian republics in Eastern Europe. Against STORM Russia thought STORM was already defeated, since in past during their formation they killed their armies in Russia, but they were wrong. Then Russia joined forces with the STORMAFAball to kill the remnants of the STORMs in all the world. Post War Russia continued keeping good relations with its allies like Kung Chinaball, Free Yugoslavian Republicball and others. It made OFSEball officially an economical group for cooperation between countries who apply socialism to strengthen their economies. However this phase was marked by a change of Russian actions in relation to some of its internal issues. First, Russia wanted Yardumianball to join it once and for all, since the deadline for the Armenians prepare themselves for an Eurasian future that was given at the foundation of the Yardunian republic had already expired, also Russia feared for reactionary and pro West sentiment in Armenia. For this, since Armenia wasn’t interested in uniting volunteering, it ordered a referendum in Yerevan and without many protests the Yardumian state ceased to exist and Armenia was integrated as a republic of Russia. But all of this was part of a new Russian project, called the Moscow-Ankara Alliance, a new Eurasianist project. It happened that the Hazar Ottoman Empireball which Russia had cold to very bad relations was facing a major crisis, Russia was already giving support to socialist and nationalists groups against the Ottomans because of their support to islamists inside the Russian Federation and against its allies too like New Ba'athist Syriaball, Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball and Kung Chinaball. But then Russia made a great alliance with a Perinçekist guerilla group that had its own ideology that was a mix of socialism, nationalism and kemalism with of course Eurasianism. Seeing that this group could get the power, Russia began to prepare land for it, and Armenia became an obstacle in the middle of this. Russia that had defended Armenian borders and their right to their native lands said they would always defend it but that however Armenia was not the center of all Russian geopolitical agenda, Russia guaranteed Armenia sovereignty and identity would be kept inside the federation. Then with Armenia inside Russian Federation, the Russians could focuse on their alliance with the Turkish, Hazar Ottoman Empireball was geting so weak and the Eurasianists were geting more and more power, however they were hostile to the Armenian interests in the geopolitics that asked for recognition in terms the Turkish disagreed with. Russia then built great relations with the Azerbaijanis and restored their republic inside the federation, Baku was made the capital and five districts of Armenia were given to the Azerbaijani republic, Russian troops were permanently put in the Nagorno Karabakh to protect peace. After this the Azerbaijani became full supportive of Russia and most Turkic people were supportive of Eurasianism. Then Hazar Ottoman Empireball finally died in the civil war and the Perinçekists took power backed by Russians to prevent some pro West group to do so. Ergenekon Turkeyball was founded under the guardianship of Moscow, Turkey developed itself as a socialist nation and built good relations with other countries, including Free Yugoslavian Republicball and New Republic of Greeceball that used to be Turkish historical rivals but with socialism were allies. Some Armenian nationalist groups that discorded with Russian actions began protesting, so Russia made a new division in the Nagorno Karabakh in which both sides agreeded to and declared the subject and the conflict ended, some fascist groups in Armenia however rebelled against but were crashed. Russia could finally complete one more step on its Eurasian project, now with the support of the Turkic peoples and finally geting its legitimacy with most of the muslim world. Later, when hearing of the events that happened in Iran and the birth of United Iranistanball Russia that had good relations with both congratulated the new revolutionary government and recognized the will of the Iranian people in change the government, strenghtering with it the Moscow-Tehran pact. Russia always knew the Western plan in spreading “social democracy and socialism with democratic characteristics” was just a reform in capitalism and their imperialist plans to prevent the people around the world to severe their chains through revolutionary socialism and national communism. So Russia continued firmly making opposition to the DTOball together with their allies from China, Syria, Turkey and others place in order to defend the socialist revolution around the world from them and continue fighting for an Eurasian Union and new world order. State Ideology *Russian Nationalism *Eurasianism *National Communism *Christian Communism *Marxism Leninism *Neo Stalinism *Sovietism *Left Wing Nationalism *Traditionalism *Anti Capitalism *Anti West *Anti Americanism Internal Divisions Republics *Abkhazia *Adygea *Altai *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Balkaria *Bashkortostan *Belarus *Buryatia *Chechnya *Cherkessia *Chuvassia *Crimea *Dagestan *Estonia *Finland *Gagauzia *Georgia *Ingushetia *Kabardino *Kalmykia *Karashay *Khakassia *Komi *Latvia *Lithuania *Mari *Moldova *Mordovia *Novorossiya *Ossetia *Poland *Sakha *Tatarstan *Udmurtia *Ukraine Oblasts *Arkhangelsk *Astrakhan *Belgorod *Bryansk *Chelyabinsk *Chukotka *Gorky *Irkutsk *Ivanovo *Kaliningrad *Kaluga *Kemerovo *Kamchatka *Khabarovsk *Khanty-Mansi *Kirov *Kostroma *Krasnodar *Krasnoyarsk *Kurgan *Kursk *Kuybyshev *Leningrad *Lipetsk *Magadan *Moscow *Murmansk *Nenets *Novgorod *Novosibirsk *Omsk *Orenburg *Oryol *Perm *Penza *Primorsky *Pskov *Rostov *Ryazan *Sakhalin *Saratov *Smolensk *Stalingrad *Stavropol *Sverdlovsk *Tambov *Tomsk *Tver *Tula *Tyumen *Ulyanovsk *Vladimir *Vologda *Voronezh *Yamalo-Nenets *Yaroslavl *Zabaykalsky Anthem English translation: Unbreakable union of the free people, Mother Russia is united for now and forever. Created by people’s struggle and work, Blessed by god, is our united land! The free motherland sings, in honor and justice, United by freedom, our people proudly sing. The solid union of the people, is the strength of our country, Leading us to the final victory, we remain united and faithful! Through storms and enemy aggressions, with freedom and pride we surpass, Along the future, we with proud glorify the past. Ivan, Nevsky, Lenin, Stalin and Putin, together built our country, Inspiring us forever they will be. The free motherland sings, in honor and justice, United by freedom, our people proudly sing. The solid union of the people, is the strength of our country, Leading us to the final victory, we remain united and faithful! In the victory of our immortal country, The future shines for the people of our lands. And from the space, we salute our banner, By the truth and freedom, our people shall always stand! The free motherland sings, in honor and justice, United by freedom, our people proudly sing. The solid union of the people, is the strength of our country, Leading us to the final victory, we remain united and faithful! Category:Anti-Zombie Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Anti-STORM Category:Russian-speaking Category:Russiaball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-West Category:Central Asia Category:Eastern Europe Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Nationalist Category:Stronk Category:Stronk Military Category:Pro-Russian Category:Vodka lovers Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:Caucasus Category:Good Economy Category:Big Category:Greater Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:National Bolshevik Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Islam Category:Stalin lovers Category:Socialist Category:Lenin lovers Category:Marx lovers Category:Revoultion Category:Secular